


Last Month

by towritemeanstolive



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, every fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Cold, Creative, Creativity, Depression, Enjoy The Moment, Even A Little Counts, Every Moment Counts, Fun, Funny, Help, How Do I Make People Read My Stuff, How Do You All Get So Many Reads, It's the little things, Last Month, Metaphor, Not Depressed, Not In That Moment, Past, Poems, Poet - Freeform, Poetic, Poetry, Smile, Snow, Symbol, There Will Be A Day When You Can Say You're Okay And Mean It, Travel, Winter, Winter Wonderland, Wish I Was There, Work, at least, creative writing, events, happiness, moment, not here, one day, poem, smiling, train, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towritemeanstolive/pseuds/towritemeanstolive
Summary: It took a while for me to sit down and write something again, but here's a little something.I wrote it this morning on my way to work and is about a thing that actually happened last month.It's not even depressing, isn't that great?





	Last Month

I'm stressed, I'm lonely, I'm cold.

Another depleting day went by and instead of looking forward to my warm room I look annoyed at the people on this platform.

All shaky and grouchy I let my eyes wander, performing something like a desperate dance in my internal whining for the train to arrive already.

I haven't truthfully smiled in quite a while and am everything but content.

That is until I spot two grown men in the car park they built across the station, smiling at the simplicity that fun can be.

Some days nothing makes the corners of your eyes crinkle.

Other days all it takes is two strangers passing their time with a little snow fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and especially some comments and tell me what you think!  
> Constructive criticism is what I need!  
> :)


End file.
